Hannah's Vampire Knight
by Shaeann Edmund
Summary: Hannah finds herself in Cross Academy with two new best friends, Yuki and Kaname. But is there more between Hannah and Kaname than meets the eye?
1. 1x1 Hannah's First Knight

**Chapter 1**

Hannah's First Knight

She raced through the trees. Twigs cutting at her legs but she took no notice. They were near by now, and she had to escape them.

Desperately she ran. No breath left, but she didn't even hesitate. If they were to catch her, any hope for her, would fade away.

If only she could escape the dense forest. Then she would be able to turn and fight them, however among the close trees,

she had not enough room to swing her long blade.

-

Something was glistening ahead of her. The invasion of light in the forest edge. Suddenly she broke through the trees.

She burst out into open space and warmth surrounded her, as her attackers advanced on her.

Pain shot through her back like lightning in a dark sky. She cried out as one long claw tore down her back. Her legs, finally, giving way, she fell.

Collapsed, bleeding on the hard ground, enclosed by snarling beasts, her impending death was unavoidable.

Irony made it so that, she would reach the safety of open ground, the same time her attackers would reach her.

-

She gazed up at the faces, twisted in rage, of her killers. Pain cessed her from moving, fighting, from living.

Needle-sharp teeth clearly visible from under growling lips, were eager to tear at her skin. A cry escaped from her lips.

-

Then suddenly she was engulfed in piercing light. An unnatural wave of warmth washed over her.

"**Death**?" She sobbed, desperately wishing it away.

"**No.**" Came a low voice. Carefully she opened her eyes, scared her end would become bona fide. The warm sensations,

due to the blood she was now bathed in, was pouring out of the assailants. Shards of light pierced the withering fiends.

-

In moments all the creatures had decayed and, in its place, lay a mound of dirt. Through the haze, a tall figure emerged.

His face was partially obscured by a barrier of dark hair. He had an expressionless facade and he stood, watching her comprehend the situation.

"**Did you-?**" She cautiously asked.

"**Yes.**" He replied her unfinished question in a cool, low tone. With a sigh, as if he would rather avoid the trouble,

he bent down in front of her, and slid his hand under her shoulders and lower back.

"**This will hurt.**" He warned. Quickly, not giving her time to grasp his intentions, he lifted her against his chest and stood.

She whimpered at the pain, trying to refrain from screaming.

-

"**I'm taking you to the chairman.**" He told her and began down a known route.

"**What's your name?**" he asked. With watering eyes and shuddering breaths, she gasped,

"**Ha, Hannah.**"

"**Kuran, Kaname.**" Was his reply and she faded into unconsciousness.

*** * * * ***


	2. 1x2 I'm Yuki

**Chapter 1**

I'm Yuki

-

Hannah woke up a week later feeling like she had run a marathon, and realised, that wasn't too far wrong. The feeling of being clean

with her wounds dressed and the blood washed away was bliss. She felt weak but well.

"**Good Morning, Miss Hannah.**" Came the voice of a girl beside her. Slowly, Hannah opened her eyes and suddenly became conscious she

was in an unfamiliar place. She quickly glanced around the room for danger, but there was none to be found. Her eyes instead fell upon

a pretty girl with dark hair in a school girl's uniform. Hannah guessed the girl to be about 15 or so, a similar age to herself.

-

"**How are you feeling? I'm Yuki by the way.**" The girl asked.

"**Not great.**" Hannah replied cautiously but truthfully.

"**I'm sorry about what happened. What were you doing running through the forest here? Why were you being chased by Level-E?**

**There was so many of them, Kaname told the Chairman. And eight all here at once that's not normal.**" She asked abruptly.

"**I...**" Hannah began, overwhelmed by the girl's sudden questioning.

"**I don't really... remember, exactly what happened.**" She answered in a frightened whisper.

-

When she tried to think about the incident, it became extremely difficult for Hannah to work out anything at all.

Not knowing how she came to be somewhere unfamiliar scared Hannah. She could deal with Level-E,

given they were not eight attacking at once, but her own life being a mystery to herself, was a painful thought.

-

"**Don't worry about remembering everything this very second. You need to rest some more.**" Yuki continued.

"**I'm Yuki Cross, I live here with the Chairman. He's my father, well my adopted father and Headmaster of this school, Cross Academy.**"

She said sadly. "**I know what it's like not being able to remember who you are.**"

-

"**I'm sorry.**" It was Hannah's turn to sympathise.

"**It's okay. Well, I have to get to class. I'm a day class student and I stay in the Sun dorms.**

**There are night class students who stay in the moon dorms as well, but you're staying in the spare dorms that no one uses.**

**Chairman thought you would rather the quiet here.**" Yuki informed her.

"**Thank you Yuki. See you later**" Hannah told her. As soon as she heard the click of the door shutting, Hannah fell into a deep sleep,

where the snarling monsters occupied her dreams.

-

-

Exasperated by being stuck in her room all day, Hannah took to wandering the gardens with Yuki.

Yuki had returned after her classes with the Chairman, and Hannah had requested that she could get some fresh air.

Yuki had gone to get Hannah a change of clothes and then offered to give Hannah a tour. Slowly, she had put on the dress Yuki gave her,

careful not to strain the wounds on her back. The dress was a pretty white cotton piece, that accentuated Hannah's soft curves.

The jacket and shoes she was given also fitted perfectly.

Yuki took Hannah to a beautiful water fountain. The comfortable breeze in the warm night sent Hannah's long dark hair dancing in the wind.

She put her hand in the water and the coolness seemed to refresh her whole body. She was feeling much better being out and talking

to Yuki about harmless things as if they had been friends for a long time.

"**I have to go for prefect duties now, the night class are about to come out and I told you about how crazy the day class go over them.**" Yuki told Hannah.

-

"**Okay. You go. I'm going to stay a little longer. It will be getting cold soon anyway.**" Hannah replied. Yuki looked unsure,

but left swiftly nonetheless. Hannah was glad of Yuki's naivety, no one else would have left her alone when wounded after the Level-E attack,

so she managed to get some time alone to sit in the night.


End file.
